Team Zero
by GameDemonKing
Summary: A story of Naruto and Hinata leaving the village at a young age and training for six years before joining the academy.


Welcome to the newly edited version of Team Zero. Hopefully I will be able to upload new chapters from my other stories soon.

Summary: A story of Naruto and Hinata leaving the village at a young age and training for six years before joining the academy.

Chapter 1: Leaving the village

Konoha, a peaceful village in the land of fire. For six years people have been celebrating the defeat of the Kyubi. Though they know the Kyubi wasn't really defeated, they pretend it was. Until this day. October 10th, the day the Kyubi was 'defeated'. This day, the village becomes miserable, some people so miserable that they attempt to kill the Kyubi's jailor, not knowing that killing the six year old kid would release the Kyubi. Here we find our blond jailor running for his life from yet another mob…

"**Run**!"

A shuriken flew by, slightly cutting his ear.

"**Run**!"

A kunai slices his arm.

"**Run dammit**!"

Those were his thoughts as he pumped his legs to speed up and escape the mob behind him as another shuriken went by his face. He turned around a corner to try to lose his pursuers and ran into someone as they both fell to the ground, footsteps could be heard approaching them fast. The boy looked around and saw who he ran into.

"Sorry, I uhh, wasn't watching where I was going. But I'll catch ya later, gotta run!" The boy took off running only to hear shouts behind him.

"He touched the Hyuga princess! Now we have to kill her too!"

"Yeah! Kill her before their demon blood spreads through the village!"

"Kill the demon!"

The boy heard all this and quick turned around to grab the girls hand and took off running again, with the girl barely keeping up. They finally made it to his apartment and he ran in pulling the girl close behind. As soon as he got in he lifted up a piece of the floor and told the girl to get in. They both climbed into the hole in the floor, as the mob ran into the house looking for the pair, the boy put his hand over the girl's mouth to signal her to be quiet. They sat and listened as the mob looked all over for them.

"Where did they go? I know they ran in here!"

"I saw them too! They have to be here somewhere!"

The boy and girl sat quietly under the floor boards as the mob ran all over his house. He finally looked at the girl he had run into. She looked about his age and had dark hair, but what caught his attention were her eyes. Lavender, and wide with what was obviously fear. As soon as he saw who she was he had to keep himself from apologizing immediately to one of the great Hyuga's. He moved one finger across his lips to tell her to keep quiet as he slowly moved his hand off her mouth and watched her. They continued to sit in silence as they waited for the mob to give up on the search. It was a half hour later when the mob finally gave up and left the house.

The boy slowly lifted up the floor board and looked around cautiously. Then he reached down to help the Hyuga out of the hole under his floor boards.

"They do this every year, I'm sorry you were seen with me but now your life is in danger for the rest of the day so I suggest you stay off the streets for a while. By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked down shyly before answering, "H-Hinata."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be Hokage! But first I'm getting out of the village so I can live long enough to become Hokage." He suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face as he looked around his trashed apartment. He walked over to the corner of the room and found the only thing that had survived the thrashing. The one thing that could lead him to who his parents were. A golden locket in the shape of a fox head. He had never been able to open it until he knew someday it would open for him.

Hinata watched the boy pick up his locket and then decided it was rude to stare so she started looking around the room she was in. "D-Do you l-live here?"

"**She's so scared she can't talk without stuttering**." "Yeah, it's the only place that will accept me. I don't know why though and I probably never will know, but the village hates me so I am gonna leave until I can at least defend myself from groups of people. Being attacked on this day every year gets old real fast."

Hinata looked at him with a mixture of admiration and shock. "**He's leaving the village to get stronger just so he can come back and be a ninja? He has already shown he can outsmart normal people but can he outsmart ninjas when he is in a battle field**?"

"Come on Hinata, I'll take you back home so you can get to bed before the mob finds us and tries to kill us both again." With that he grabbed her hand and took off running down an alley. He knew his way around the alleys from all of his narrow escapes from death. They finally made it to the Hyuga estate when Hinata got the courage to actually talk to him. "W-What are y-you gonna do n-now Naruto?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before his face lit up with an idea. "I'm going to the Hokage to get an official leave from the village for six years so when I come back I will immediately be able to enroll in the ninja academy."

Hinata looked a little depressed, then her face lit up and she suddenly hugged him. "Thanks for saving me Naruto-kun." She said before she ran inside her house.

"**Did she just call me Naruto-kun? Must have been from all the excitement of the night**." Naruto looked up at the sky. "**It's kinda late, I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow so I can get rested for my journey, I'm gonna be leaving whether he permits it or not**." With that Naruto ran home to his trashed apartment and quickly fell asleep right by his door in case he needed a quick escape.

(Hinata)

Hinata lay in her bed thinking. "**I can't believe I just hugged him, and he even saved my life earlier tonight! But he plans on leaving the village. What if**….." Hinata got an idea and quickly fell asleep. If she wanted to get up early enough to carry out her plan she would need her sleep.

(Naruto)

Naruto was sleeping on his floor when suddenly his black world was interrupted by his worst enemy: The sun. He sat up slowly, and looked around. As he took in the details of his trashed apartment he slowly remembered everything that had happened the night before. "**The Hokage should be up by now, I'd better go see him quick**." Naruto quickly rushed out the door, even forgetting to eat breakfast.

He raced to the Hokage's office and rushed past the guards before they even had a chance to stop him, he knew they would never let him see the Hokage if he did stop for them. He rushed into the Hokage's office and slammed the door behind him. The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and seemed to get a depressed look on his face.

"I know why you're here Naruto."

Naruto got a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"I know you plan on asking me if you can leave the village, but I want to ask you, is it really what you want?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds; being only six this was a decision that could change his life. Finally he looked at the Sandaime and said "I don't want to leave the village for good, I simply want to leave for six years so when I come back I can enroll in the ninja academy. I can't abandon this village for good if I plan on becoming the Hokage someday."

The Sandaime looked thoughtful, taking in all in before giving his answer. He was relieved for two things. One is because Naruto isn't planning on betraying his village. Two is because he will return in the future, showing the village that they were wrong in hurting him and they would beg for his forgiveness. "You must take two people with you."

"Huh? Who? Why? I can do just fine by myself, nobody in this village has ever been able to catch me and if I have people with me they will slow me down."

"Yes, people with you might slow you down, if they were any ordinary people."

"Who is coming with me?" Naruto asked, excited to think that people might actually want to travel with him.

"One of them you already know, as you saved her life from a mob last night from what I heard from her."

"Huh? Hinata? No, no, no way!" he put his hands up waving them. "There is no way she is coming, Hiashi-sama would kill me if he knew his daughter would be traveling for six years with the 'demon'."

The Sandaime raised his eyebrow at the young boy. "How do you know her family so well Naruto?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably before answering, "It was a month ago…a few Hyuga's cornered me and used me to 'practice' their Jyuken style, I heard a lot for what they were saying and learned a lot from those few short minutes."

The Sandaime was furious but managed to appear calm on the outside. "Well don't worry about Hiashi. He won't do anything when he finds out Hinata is with you."

Naruto nodded, "Who is the other person?"

There was a poof of smoke and a ninja appeared. He was almost his forehead protector covering one of his eyes and a mask covering the lower half of his face. "Yo! You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime looked from the masked ninja to Naruto, and back to the masked ninja. "I'm sending you on an extended mission Kakashi."

The ninja's visible eye narrowed at this new information. "How long is this extended mission?"

"Six years."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly in surprise. "Six years? What is this mission?"

"You will be guarding and training two young kids who will be enrolling in the academy when they return to Konoha."

"Which two kids?"

"One is sitting right here." The Sandaime gestured at Naruto who was staring at Kakashi, obviously trying to see if the man had any dislike for him.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a few seconds before turning back to the Hokage. "Are you sure he is ninja material? I mean his fa-" His speech was cut off by a sharp glare from the Sandaime. Naruto however caught on immediately.

"You knew my father?" He asked looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.

Kakashi ignored the question and instead spoke to the Hokage, "I will take the mission, if I am allowed to tell him about his parents."

"Fine, but if you tell him about his parents, you must tell him the whole story, and only when he is ready can you tell him and don't forget you will have a second person with you."

"Let me guess, the little Hyuga girl hiding behind your desk?" Kakashi said in a playful tone just to try to embarrass the girl.

There was a small "eep" from behind the desk before Hinata stepped out.

"Huh? Hinata? You were here the whole time?"

Hinata nodded shyly but was saved from having to talk when Kakashi started talking. "You two run home and get your things, we leave in one hour. And don't be late." With that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and thanked him before turning and walking towards the front gate.

Hiruzen was in long thought. "**When you return Naruto, the abuse will be all over with after I ask for his and her assistance in cleaning the house**."

Hinata quickly ran home and packed a small bag with her few precious belongings and ran out the door, not even stopping when her father called her. She decided to let the Hokage deal with him.

Naruto was the first to arrive at the gate since he had nothing to pack as most of it had been destroyed the night before.

Hinata and Kakashi arrived about the same time, both wearing backpacks with their stuff in them. Kakashi gave an understanding nod to Naruto and continued walking with Naruto and Hinata behind him.

"**I'm leaving the village because I'm weak right now, but when I come back, I'll be stronger than everyone**!"

Naruto took one last look at the village over his shoulder before focusing on the road ahead.

To be continued

Hopefully this new edit of the story will make things more exciting for people that are fans of this story.


End file.
